Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-348027 discloses a communication terminal device that can read data telephone number and facsimile number from a wireless tag embedded in a business card for communication.
However, the disclosed technology does not propose any specific method for transmitting and/or receiving the data recorded in the wireless tag through the communication networks. In view of this, the disclosed technology does not fully utilize wireless tag.